Georgia Heat
by Joshua k. Graham
Summary: In the Junior Year of the Yokai gang there is a new love for Mizore. However, we shall see how this new person is both a slavation for Mizore and damnation of everyone at the Academy. Enjoyed with a splash of lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of Rosario Vampire and i dont own Train's music. I give crdit to these people for thier inspiration as well as Dragonlover71491. Thank you so much for the inspiration your story "Mizore in Love" helped me to write this and while it may be an almost full carbon copy i hope you will like it as much as i liked writing it**

It was Junior year for our favorite group of Yokai Academy students. The school had recently started classes and it was the same order for Moka, Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, and Tsukune.

Tsukune walked in with Moka, staring at each other and dreamily cooing,

"Oh Moka", "oh Tsukune", "oh Moka", "oh Tsukune."

In the background there was Yukari and Kumuru arguing over who Tsukune would love more and conjuring up fiery comments about boob size. It all seemed very much the same. Kumuru and Yukari would bicker their way up to the classroom and never notice their efforts were in vain as it was clear that Moka held Tsukune's heart in her hands and thrived from it as easily as she drank Tsukune. However, we were missing one important character.

Mizore was sound asleep in bed when her phone vibrated. Lost among the sheets the small piece of tech vainly fidgeted for its master's attention. Suddenly an ivory hand flew up and slammed the poor jumping device to hear,

"Hey snow stalker!"…it was Kumuru -_- , "Where are you? Class has already started and it seems as though your favorite seat next to Tsukune will be all mine AND TSUKUNNY WOONEY AND I-"

Mizore was done with listening to Kumuru's drivel, especially since she was late. It was only another minute and she woke up with her clothes ready to get out. Mizore lackadaisically looked at the door wondering.

"Do I really have to go?" Then, she looked at the pictures of Tsukune that littered her wall and she sprung out of bed and headed off to class.

Mizore had just entered the class in her Yokai skirt that was covered by her long sweat-shirt and complimented by her striped purple socks.

"Glad you could join us Ms. Shirayuki. I was about to hand our new student over to someone else, but since you were late you can have him meow" smiled the teacher. Mizore had not noticed the new body that had now been in Kumuru's seat.

He seemed like an attractive foreigner with his green eyes and his tossed-about bright blond hair that highlighted his face that had a little bit of stubble. The kid had on a Yokai school uniform which he wore well except for his shoes. He wore worn tennis shoes that had never been tied and, for all intensive purposes, stayed that way. However, his body looked strong with a pair of Pecs that pressed against his button-up shirt and a flat stomach.

She thought, "He's cute, but I have to be next to Tsukune"

Class had ended and the new student came up to Mizore and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Thomas Walker, but you can all me Tom" he smiled "And I believe you are Mizore Shirayuki-san"

"Yeah, why don't we get started with this tour thing" She could not be paying any attention to Tom since she was on Tsukune prowl mode

"Follow me" she said... Some moments later

"Why are we following this Tsukune guy?' he asked

"Because I'm going to marry him one day" he stood there with a questionable look on his face and said

"Okayyyyyy, well that's all cool with you, I'm going to leave. Thanks for the tour" he said sarcastically *scoff*"And to think I thought you were probably going to be my first friend here."

Mizore turned to face her companion and stared at him with a sympathetic glance. It was that same face she had when Tsukune had caught her before she fell. Tom was genuine and truly alone, she knew she had to right this wrong of ostracizing this new kid. Her selfish habits had left her snow-blind.

"No wait!" she said "Just...wait, Tom, I want you to understand I am just a vulnerable person and I need someone to fight for me and be there for me instead of me just looking over my shoulder and seeing...no one."

"Look, you are a beautiful girl" Mizore perked up at the compliment. She thought he wasn't so bland any way. "But I want to be your friend and I think you can be my first, so how about you come over to my dorm tomorrow and we can just chill, 'kay?"

"Yeah" she said to the invite. He left her there on the ground watching over Tsukune, but in a singular moment Mizore averted her eyes from her one-love and watched Tom walk away. "Maybe I need to branch out" she thought.

Later that night, Mizore was taking her bath when Kurumu entered the girls wash room.

"Where were you in class, you woke me up in the first place...remember jumbo jugs" Mizore said coldly.

"Yeah, well I had to wait for my cousin from America. He just transferred over here and I'm supposed to watch him, he is a lot of trouble." She said exhausted from standing all day.

"Wait, his name wouldn't happen to be Tom Walker, would it?"

"Oh, shit, you saw Tommy boy, watch out for him he is not a good guy"  
"what do you mean? He seemed pretty cool to me"

"Look snow skank, I may not care about you, but I'm not mean enough to let you hang around a guy like him. Stay away from him whenever you can, got it"

Mizore left and thought "If Kumuru doesn't want me to hang with him...she can't order me around... I'll do whatever I want with that guy...but why would she warn me about him if it even meant a slim chance I wouldn't be around Tsukune anymore? Is she serious or just playing me?" Mizore rolled the lollipop in her mouth around and thought about it, but she was tired and went to bed.

Tomorrow rolled around and Mizore went over to Tom's dorm. The place was as messy as hers, but it smelled like the ocean breeze. Everything in his room was soft and nice to the touch. His floor was carpeted and his bed spread was made of animal furs. It all seemed so comfortable to her, so warm, so inviting.

"Don't just stand at the door, come in" Tom said with a smile. She was feeling a small blush come on; Tom was not dressed in the Yokai school uniform, but in something more flattering. He wore a white long sleeve button down shirt with a pair of torn jeans and flip flops. She could only look on him as he gave a very angelic aura about his smile, but he noticed her gaze and it stopped.

"Thanks for coming over, it means a lot that you would show up" he said abruptly.

Mizore calmly replied, "You guilt-tripped me into it, remember"

Tom's smile evaporated with that verbal backslap, but he maintained his composure and continued to get to know Mizore. They chatted for a good hour over where they came from, what their interests were (Mizore's being Tsukune), and mostly about things around Yokai.

"So you moved here from Georgia, must have left a lot of friends" Mizore questioned

"No, actually, remember how I said you would be my first... well" making an embarrassing grin, "you are actually my first real friend. I was unlucky enough to be born into a notorious family sooooo monster and human alike wanted nothing to do with me."

Mizore had no idea what to do. She herself was an emotional wreck that Tsukune was able to salvage, and she loved him for that, but lately she had lost her feelings towards Tsukune. She knew he was Moka's, but couldn't realize it. Now this boy has turned up into the same precarious position she was once in. She quickly noticed she was daydreaming and changed the subject.

"So I hear you are a cousin of Kumuru"

"Well yes, but I don't want to be associated with ol' Kiloton Kumuru" Mizore laughed really hard.

"bahahaha, what? Her boobs couldn't have been that big even when she was young!" Mizore laughed.

"Boobs! What Kumuru have you met, I mean the one who is like 180 pounds and is a flat as an ironing board" She showed Mizore a picture of a teenage Kumuru with a bad case of acne, the body of a gourd, and the glasses to match. Mizore laughed so hard at the picture ice materialized around her and froze the air and all the area around her.

Tom was caught in her blast and Mizore accidentally froze him. When Mizore finally came down Tim's room looked like a blizzard came through and a tom-sickle sat opposite of her.

"Oh, I froze him, better get some help to warm him up"

Mizore dragged Tom's frozen body out and called Yukari, Tsukune, Moka, and Kumuru to help her thaw him out.

"Mizore you did a pretty good job here, what did he do?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, he seems pretty in there. What did he do?" Yukari chimed in.

"It's not what he did, but what he showed me" Everyone paused and stared at Mizore with a dumbfounded look, and Mizore calmly pulled out the photo for all to see. Moka and Yukari were dying, but Kumuru, well...

"Where the fuck did you get that photo ice bitch. I'll kill you if you send that around school! Give it here." Kumuru demanded

"No I think I'll keep it" and Mizore shoved it down her panties.

"Mizore, I am not digging around the glacial caverns for that photo, HAND! IT! OVER!" Kumuru's nails grew longer and a pointed tail started to protrude.

"Too bad, because I think I'll keep it for a laugh" a grin forming with her ice claws.

Before any battle could occur Tom's hand burst through the ice encasement and took hold of Kumuru's and an ethereal voice resonated from the structure that calmed Kumuru down. Indeed, he emitted such a lovely melody that everyone -especially Mizore- felt alive with joy and hope.

Kumuru snapped out of it and pulled her cousin out of the ice block and said, "Don't you ever use your powers on me! I'm here to make sure you don't make trouble and using that stuff will only fuck with people. Don't even try me" Kumuru stormed off.

"Sorry" Mizore blushingly said, coming out of her daze, and looking at Tom.

"It's no problem, I guess an ice witches power is only matched by her beauty" he grinned.

Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari all introduced themselves to Tom and came to like him a lot.

"Yukari-san it's great to meet someone so intelligent. At such a young age I am impressed" he bowed to her.

"Moka, thank you for helping you seem like such a caring person." Tom said with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh and Tsukune, you are quite the popular guy. It's nice to finally meet a real angel who isn't just hound dogging the girls like some of the guys around here"

Tsukune could only rub the back of his head and say" Well, the only dog here is Gin sooo…"

Moka interrupted, "So why does Kumuru hate you so much?"

"It's a long story about my past that I'd prefer not to get into, but it's whatever. She'll cool down soon enough" he smiled. Everyone liked Tom because he was easy to talk to and seemed to know how to please everybody, especially Mizore. Maybe it was the way his blond hair easily blew from his face or the perpetual smile that lit up a room, but Tom was certainly growing on Mizore.

The next few months passed and Mizore and Tom had spent much more time together. She was no longer stalking Tsukune, because Tom and her could be seen sitting on a blanket in the forest talking or watching the leaves fall. They were starting to become a pair. However, Kumuru stilled warned Mizore about Tom. Mizore always thought that was strange, and Kumuru's comments put doubt on their relationship, but it didn't matter. They could be seen with their arms around each other and Mizore's snowy heart was warmed by his smile.

It was Christmas break and everyone was going back home except for Tom who couldn't leave for the flight to America. So Mizore invited him to her village to meet her parents.

"Are you sure they won't mind, it seems like I'm intruding" he said

"No way, they're very welcoming to guests" she said lightly pecking him on the cheek. "Oh one thing is you're going to have to pack some warm clothes"

"Snow village+ Christmas break+ you. I think I'm going to like this break." He replied

They arrived at the snow village and Mizore donned a very short Kimono. Tom thought "is she really going to wear that!", but slowly realized that this was normal for her kind. The whole clans of snow women were there to greet young Mizore back home. Mr. and Mrs. Shirayuki were there to greet their daughter when they noticed a second person come off the bus. Tom put one foot out on the snow only to see Mizore trampled by her mother and the charging snow woman coming right at him. He prepared for impact when he heard,

"Welcome Tom, it's nice to finally meet you. Welcome to our village." Mrs. Shirayuki was standing there with a grin and a lollipop in her mouth. She looked like Mizore, but much older. Her skin was the same ivory white and her eyes were deep azure blue, but her hair was up in a bun. He now noticed where Mizore (now recovering from the stampede her mother inflicted on her) had gotten her looks and also saw her father who, though stoic looking, had a far off and distant glance.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shirayuki. Hope it is no trouble if I spend my break here?"

Mrs. Shirayuki laughed "Oh my dear boy, any boyfriend of my daughter is welcome to our home and I want you to know you are to be treated as an honored guest, such is our tradition. And pleases don't call me Mrs. Shirayuki, Tsurara will do"

Tom didn't know how to react to being called Mizore's "boyfriend", and while he liked it, he knew he never really established anything with Mizore about it beforehand. So, he just rolled with it.

"I am humbled and I thank you for the welcome." Tom bowed.

Tom hauled his luggage in doors with the help of Mr. Shirayuki while Mizore and her mother stayed behind to walk around the house.

"Mother, how do you know about Tom?" Mizore asked

"Oh honey, you should know where you got your stalking skills." And then Mizore had a moment to remember a pair of eyes watching her and Tom, but she never realized it was her mother till then.

Tsurara continued saying, "He seems like a very good boyfriend strong, handsome, and there is potential in him. You should marry him soon and have children"

Mizore fired back, "Mother I know what to do, but I want him to want me, and so I'll take it slow"

"And what about Tsukune?" Tsurara asked

"He has grown a bit cold to me, so I see more in Tom than Tsukune. Tom wants to make me happy." said Mizore with a blush.

"Perfect, then your room will be next to his" Tsurara replied and she retreated into the house.

Mizore and Tom went skiing for the afternoon. She effortlessly flew past Tom as he struggled to gain balance on his skis. He would fall over every ten minutes and after Mizore laughed at his failure she would then help him up. As all Christmas trips go, the skiing trip moved on to a snowball fight. Mizore could command snow so this fight grew intense.

"I don't want you to hold back" he yelled

"I don't intend to" she said with a menacing grin. Two howitzers of snow came at Tom and his pathetic snow ball. Before being promptly demolished by Mizore, Tom dropped his jaw "fuuuuuuuuuu".

Tom woke up inside his room with a blanket over him and his clothes off him.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He groggily asked.

A starry eyed Mizore looked at him saying, "I sort of froze you." She said touching her index fingers together "You didn't really wake up so I brought you back home"

Tom laughed, "Hahahaha if you kill me it'll be worth dying"

They stopped and he looked at her with a deep passion. They closed both of their eyes and leaned forward to meet. Her cold lips wrapped themselves around his warm lips and danced a passionate waltz. Mizore leaned in closer on her patient, but her mom called her away

"MIZORE, help me with dinner we don't want Tom to starve"

"Let's do this again" Mizore whispered and she left.

Tom got up and grabbed his fur lined hoodie, his sweatpants, and fur lined moccasins. He felt creative and he felt like he should sing. Tom knew that he shouldn't, but he loved to and he knew it would make everyone happy; if only for the moment. He shuffled around the house and found a small piano. It was dusty and unused. He lifted the top and sat down on the bench.

_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere _

_With the drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey..."_

His voice carried outside of the room and sent people in the village astir. Mothers and fathers gathered together and lovingly looked in each other's eyes. Lovers heard his voice and swooned into each other's arms. What anger, what despair, what sorrow-was temporarily replaced by love. Mizore could not help it, but to walk up stairs to the upper den and see Tom playing the piano. He stopped as soon as Mizore stepped in.

When the music stopped her desire to come closer ebbed and she looked strangely at him. "I didn't know you could sing that well. It was...beautiful. Why don't you do it more often?"

He chuckled, "I love to sing, but one my monster abilities is the voice of love and it lures people to me, but it is a false love. It is... not real. It cannot create love, but merely excite an already existing love". He played one last note on the piano and got off the bench only to run into Mizore.

"Whoa there sorry about that." He embarrassingly smiled, a moment of silence passed. "Your mom called me your boyfriend...and I know, oh lord, I haven't said anything, but I think you and I should seriously date" he said stumbling backward.

"what?!" she stammered "You and me... together."

"YES, YES, and YES" she excitedly said almost freezing the room. It was in that moment she hugged him in the cold. He was soft to the touch and warm. She loved how soft he was. His hair, his skin, but his body...that was hard.

They both went to dinner and Tsurara and her husband sat opposite of Tom and Mizore.

"So Tom, tell us about yourself" Tsurara questioned.

"I was born in the United States and I was raised in Georgia. My mother and father are...well they are both ministers"

"Mhmmm I see, so what do you think of marriage?" Tsurara asked as she ate some rice

Tom's stomach dropped and he was unable to answer that question while choking on his rice. Mizore simply gave a dirty look to her mother and the temperature dropped. Mr. Shirayuki took him off to the other room as the temperature reached well below zero.

"Look, I know who and what you are and what you can do, but I want to be sure of her happiness. Tsurara wants Mizore to follow her duty, but I am looking out for Mizore. So tell me, what do you intend to do with my daughter"

"Make her happy" Tom calmly replied.

"Just the answer I thought you would say" he replied. Mr. Shirayuki looked back at him and smirked.

The grilling was over and so was dinner. At night everyone went to their room, but when Mizore went into her room there was a feather on her pillow. She wondered where it came from. It smelled like ocean breeze. A familiar smell.

The rest of the trip went well for Tom and Mizore and Mizore's family really grew to like the boy. As the days grew closer Mizore and Tom too were closer. On the last night together Mizore sat up wondering if she should go over to Tom's. She missed his touch during the night, and that made her yearn to be next to him.

However, she saw the door open as light crept in. Tom stood in the doorway in his cotton sweatpants. He came up to Mizore and said

"Hey, Mizore, wake up" he whispered

Her smile almost gave it away as she turned her sleepy head "yes, what is it?" she said

"I was about to head to bed when I saw a sign that said "GO TO MIZORE"" he questioned holding up the sign.

Mizore realized it was her mother's handwriting instantly and saw the red glow of a pair of eyes from her closet; which she also deduced to be her mother's.

"I'll kill her" Mizore muttered

"What?" Tom questioned

"OH, nothing...how about you come and help me sleep, I have this problem where I need to be held or wrapped tightly to fall asleep. Could you do that for me?" she asked lovingly.

"Sure" Tom said. He went next to Mizore on the bed and found his arms wrapped around Mizore nicely. She was cold to the touch, but she was balanced by his body heat. Arm in arm they faced each other and fell asleep.

Mizore woke up the next morning to find Tom across from her. Still asleep she just looked at him. She thought "He truly lies there and gives a very peaceful look." A little closer look revealed a small grin on Toms face. This brought elation to the snow woman. She was starting to see the love he brought in her. Although she did not want to leave, she slid herself out of his arms, and proceeded to the kitchen.

In Tom's head he dreamed of a white field of snow. The snow was not cold, it was warm. He walked a few steps before seeing Mizore. They both collided into one and were split at the middle as two figures in a full embrace. As they backed up Tom laid a kiss on her cheek and her cheeks grew scarlet. The snow melted around her and the earth grew with life. However he felt something. Inside himself- he felt a crawling hatred. Something was moving in him and he was holding it back. It struggled to come free, and by the end it burst out of his heart and killed Mizore. The snake like creature laid on her corpse as he watched, bleeding out. It whispered tales of Tom's youth and this became Mizore's poison. He fell

"AHHHHHH" he screamed. "A nightmare, that's all it was, a nightmare"

Moments later Mizore come up with some food. She made him waffles, eggs, bacon, and some cut up fruit. It was a lovely spread, but Mizore was even lovelier. He didn't notice her last night, but she was wearing very short pajama bottoms that were being almost fully eclipsed by a huge sublime tee-shirt. The neck of the shirt hung off one side of her shoulder revealing a bra strap, but nothing else.

"I hope you're hungry, I don't want you to starve in my house, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't cook for you" She laughed

It was amazing how fast she had taken to being his girlfriend. She was much more open than when he first met her. Her eyes were always so deep and they looked into his with longing. He got up and gave her a kiss

"Thank you" he said retracting his face and starting after the meal

Mizore was very happy Tom was enjoying her cooking and it was good for her to feel useful for someone else. It gave her some greater sense of purpose. She was about to make the bed when she saw something quite strange. Feather's littered Tom's side of the bed. "Curious" she thought. Mizore never realized what kind of monster Tom was. She knew about his Voice of Love power, but he never really told her what he was. The feathers made him seem even more strange, but she didn't really care after a moment. "Whatever he is, he's mine"


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and Mizore came down the stairs with luggage in hand to take the bus back to Yokai Academy. Tsurara and Mr. Shirayuki were there to see the couple off.

"Now Mizore if you have given up on Tsukune then hold onto to Tom for as long as possible. And if he tries to resist you can always freeze him dear" said Tsurara with a lighthearted smile

"I don't think that'll be necessary mother, Tom is… different. I just know" replied Mizore.

"Fine dear, just remember your duty" berated Tsurara her eyes glowing with determination "Yes mother" she replied.

"Oh, and TOM have a great year with my daughter! She's very open when you get past her cold shoulder" shouted Tsurara to Tom, who was currently packing bags.

"Yes Mrs. Shirayuki" yelled a blushing Tom. As Tom was finishing loading the last set of luggage an eerie voice came from behind. It was Mr. Shirayuki (yes he is also a pro at stalking).

"WHOAH, hello there sir, I didn't see you-"

"And you don't let your duties get in the way of my daughter. You don't have to say anything about it, but for her sake I want to know that you'll protect her from it. If you don't, hell won't be the only thing you have to worry about" he threatened as a sharp ice-dagger poked at his side.

'Sir, I promise you I will try to find a way to stop my destiny, for Mizore's sake" Tom glared.

The ice dagger protruded back into Mr. Shirayuki's pocket and he went back to his wife whom he kissed on the cheek. The bus started up and Mizore and Tom said their goodbyes to Mizore's parents and went back to the Academy.

The new semester was thick with new experiences after all the gang had gone home with Tsukune.

"Hey stalker, where have you been?" Kurumu questioned.  
"Tom and I went to my home town for the break. We had fun, talked, and really connected. I can't believe I'm saying this but I really love this guy... he's just-"a slap from Kurumu interrupted Mizore in mid-sentence.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" yelled Kurumu "You don't even know him!"

"Bitch, how dare you presume to know something about a cousin you barely talk to, but since you asked…" ice claws formed ferociously around her hands "...I'm thinking about killing you."

They were both looking at each other with a thick cloud of tension when Tsukune came between them.

"Hey there you two how was your-"he stopped mouth agape as he fully realized the gravity these two raging giants produced.

Moka and Yukari followed behind Tsukune to stumble upon the battle when Yukari became the voice of reason.

"Really you two, it's not even the end of the first day and you are at each other's throats. Mizore you need to chill and Kurumu calm yo tits"

Two wash pans appeared and hit both girls on the heads which momentarily relieved the tension that plagued the air.

"I always wanted to say that to Kurumu" Yukari said eagerly.

"What's wrong? You two usually aren't so quick to gut each other" Tsukune awkwardly laughed as he picked up both girls from the ground

"Snow-bitch over there won't listen to me when I'm only trying to help her" stated Kurumu.

"I don't want to hear your lies about Tom" Mizore hurtfully said

"Wait tom?! As in -the new American transfer- Tom? Is that what you two are talking about" Moka curiously asked.

"Yes, but they are not lies, look at me Mizore" Mizore looked at Kurumu's face. "I am only trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret because Tom is the-"

"NO, just stop. Please Kurumu" Icy tears fell from the snow woman's face and clinked on the stone sidewalk. "I don't want to know, Tom is perfect. Let him stay that way (to me), because whatever it is you are trying to warn me about I want it to find out myself"

Kurumu was struggling against her better judgment to betray the denial her friend was facing, but it all seemed too cruel. Kurumu paused for a moment. Then tom walked up. He was wearing a fur lined parka with worn dark jeans and brown leather boots.

"Hey there hun." he said as he kissed Mizore on the cheek where a shade a pink slowly developed. "How was y'alls Christmas break?"

Everyone was maintained a stiff poker face after that drama bomb until Yukari burst out "Well my X-mas break was stellar we went out skiing in the mountains and it was so cool cuz I never…" Yukari could have talked forever until Tsukune said "I think all of our breaks were pretty good. Did you get to see your folks Tom?"

Kurumu glared at Tom who said" Well, no, but I spent the break with Mizore over here so it was a good change of pace if I have to say so"

Everyone talked about their break with each other, but no one forgot the fight between Kurumu and Mizore. Kurumu especially did not forget the sad expression Mizore expressed when Kurumu was only trying to help her. However, in the end, it seemed denial won the day.

"Hey Mizore the newspaper club should definitely get started on a back to school issue for the following year" Tsukune yelled as Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu were heading to the newspaper club's room.

"I'll be there, just give me a second" she said turning around to Tom with her expressionless face.

Holding Mizore close to him he questioned, "So about earlier did I walk up to something shouldn't of?"

"No dear, everything is as it should be, because I have you" she unzipped his parka

"WHOA, whoa what are you doing?!" Tom nervously questioned

"Oh stop it, I'm just trying to get a hug" she grinned as she securely fastened herself to his chest. He was still as warm as ever and she was so safe in his arms.

Parent's day was coming up and the whole school was abuzz with students as they eagerly waited to see their parents for the day. Tsukune could, once again, not have his human parents over at the infamous school for monsters.

"I'm sorry your parents can't come over. I love your mom." Moka caringly stated as she stared at a solemn Tsukune

"Oh Tsukune don't worry, your bosom buddy Kurumu will get you through this tough time" she yelled aloud burying his face in her chest. Moka could only sit there and awkwardly gaze as Kurumu seduced Tsukune with her sweater pillows.

"Will you get off of him? We have to act our best today or did you forget our parents are coming to see what, and not who, we do in school" Yukari blaring stated to get Kurumu off.

"Besides Tsukune would rather play with me and my parents today, right" the witch seductively suggested as she sidled up his side.

Tom laughed at the situation and pitied poor Tsukune. Often times he wondered how a person like him could be so lucky, but at the same time, has so much drama. However, there was a much bigger issue at the moment. The gravity of parent's day struck him. Toms face was nervous and he looked wildly out near the tunnel for something.

_Why does he seem so worried,_ pondered Mizore?

"Hey cousin! Where is uncle, or did he know not to show his face." Mocked Kurumu

"Just shut it Kurumu, I don't need that kind of flack today. Father is a nice man, he's just…misunderstood" and as Tom finished with that word Mizore shot up with a glance. What did Tom mean by misunderstood and what did Tom's father have to do with anything?

"Mizore" Tom asked. From the bench they were sharing she turned her head to face him. Lilly petals were falling from the trees as the wind kicked up behind them.

"Yes" she replied itching with curiosity and anxiety to meet the people who birthed this amazing guy.

"My father… he is not very popular, but I love him, he's my dad ya know? And I know he loves me. So I want you to not be worried when I say don't be alarmed by his presence."

This kind of statement was puzzling and -in some form- off putting. It worried Mizore that Kurumu was always on the attack when it came to Tom's family. It was unlike her to say mean things without good reason. She may be a ditz but she wasn't some heartless harpy.

"Look whatever your problem is I'll be with you. I'm sure you have an amazing set of parents who would be ecstatic to meet mine"

"You're amazing, you know that" he said affectionately.

"Tell me more" she coyly replied.

A black car drove up and out came Tom's parents. His mother Mrs. Walker, who came out of the passenger side, was a fine looking lady with tanned skin and brown-green eyes. Her curls bounced around her face giving her an angelic visage as she stepped towards her son. Her floral sundress was complimented a pair of strap wedges. The wedges gave her a couple of inches of height but she didn't need them as the amazon-like woman was a good five inches taller than her son.

"OH MY SWEET BABY BOY" the giant cried as she charged her statue of a son. It was embarrassingly sweet how much the gargantuan woman fawned over her son: kissing his cheeks, wiping some stuff off him, correcting his outfit.

"How are you mom? It's lovely to see you so very lively after such a long trip." He said happily as he stepped closer to Mizore and away from his mother's reach (a difficult feat to say the least).

"Well to be honest we would have been here faster, and in better humors, had it not been for your father's cheapness." She said glaring back at the man who stood just outside of the driver's side of the car.

"Linda, please don't start."

Mr. Walker closed the door to reveal that he was shockingly shorter than his wife. This difference in height made the two seem an odd couple. The man was shorter than his own son. He was dressed in a black suit with a white button-down shirt that highlighted his baby-blue tie. He had slicked back brown hair on his head. His face was strong looking and very handsome. He had a strong body, becoming of a prestigious. It was clear Tom received his stature and good looks from his father. As the man walked up he held about him and aura of a man of confidence, skill, and…" *trip*

"DAMN IT" he yelled he tripped on his face.

"I thought you said he had an alarming presence. This man is a klutz." Mizore stated with an aside to Tom.

"He is he just….is….sometimes….kind of… a buffoon." He replied through his face palm.

"Oh my dear, honey, are you alright?" cried Mrs. Walker as she whipped around to treat her fallen man. "Should I get you a bandage, call the hospital, alert the authorities? You need medical attention. Doctor! Doctor!"

"She's quite dramatic, your mother" Mizore said as she faced Tom with a stupefied expression. Tom wanted to jump in a pit. His parents were totally blowing it for him.

"Light on your feet as ever, eh Lucy" said a voice from the sky. The woman descended and it turned out to be Ageha Kurono.

"No dear I'm fine, only hurt my pride." He lovingly said to his wife. "Ahhhhh Ageha, it's been too long, tell me who did your boob job. They look astoundingly real!" he joked as he got up.

"Quiet you." Mrs. Walker said as she smacked the back of her husband's head.

"Ageha, it's so nice to see you. How is your daughter, I haven't seen Kurumu since she was a little jellybelly. Did her teeth ever straighten out?" Mrs. Walker sincerely asked a warm smile spreading from ear to ear.

Mizore was holding back a chuckle here or there.

"Uhhh HELLO. I'm over here" Kurumu shouted as she heard the public berating.

"My word child! You filled out beautifully. You turned out to be such a pretty young thing, although," chuckle "your forehead is still as huge as ever. I swear you must be a genius with a cranium like that" She smiled.

Kurumu went to the corner and blocked her forehead from sight trying to repress the blow to her self-worth.

"Actually it's only full of hot air, just like her breasts" Yukari burst out joining in on the conversation Mr. Walker stood next to Mizore as they both contained their laughter. Tom was face palming a hand imprint on his skull.

"SWEET MERCY!" Mrs. Walker shouted as she looked down on the young witch who spoke. "My dear, you are a tiny thing aren't you. Bless your heart; you are the cutest boy I have ever seen"

Yukari joined Kurumu and a depressing aura surrounded them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Walker. My name is Tsukune and this is Moka" he said with an awkward smile as he pointed to the pink haired vampire. "We are involved in the newspaper club with Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet Tommy's friends" his father replied iron gripping Tsukune's hand.

"Yes, especially if they are kin like our precious niece Kurumu. Oh, but where are my manners, who is this Mizore. I would like to meet all of my son's friends."

"Hello, I'm Mizore Shirayuki, and I'm going to have your son's babies."

Upon hearing the last seven words out of the snow witches mouth the large woman lost her senses. She swayed back and forth like a tower and collapsed.

"Mother!"

"Honey!"

"Mrs. Walker" Moka screamed as she raced to the woman who suffered a fainting spell from the shock.

"Too much?" said Mizore.


End file.
